love bites
by BlackNeko20
Summary: teen romance can be a dirty game. arthur is dating francine; francine is seeing an older guy; the older guy is muffy's ex, a love quadrilateral fueled by teenage lust. can anyone get through this teenage love roller coaster without heartbreak? rated t for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Bites**

theme 176-cheating

theme for darkangelsnapelover's infinite theme challenge. pm her if you're interested and she'll doc-x you the list.

Chapter 1-Secrets

Francine checked behind her. No one was following her. She just felt nervous now. She had plenty of reasons to be nervous. It was late. She was out after curfew. She'd lied to her parents about where she was. She lied to Arthur about where she was too. They'd been dating 6 months but Francine wasn't interested anymore. She'd found someone new. She was going to meet him now.

"Hey, baby, didn't think you were coming," a voice said. Francine smiled as the boy pulled her into his arms. They kissed. Then they walked into the park hand-in-hand.

She was 16; he was 18. He was a senior at another school. Muffy introduced them. He was her ex. He was Muffy's first too. Francine wanted him to do the same to her.

They sat on the swings. They talked about the day's events. Muffy was a cheerleader at the game. He told Francine that Muffy looked pretty in her uniform. Francine got defensive.

"What do you mean 'she looked pretty'? I thought we were going out," Francine snapped. "Hey, baby, I didn't mean anything by it." "Yes, yes you did!" Francine spat. "You look better than her. You're cuter. You don't wear as much makeup. You look beautiful. She looks fake."

"I don't believe you. You like her still. You never got over her," Francine said. He shook his head, "You don't get it." "Forget it," Francine said. She got up and started walking away. The boy called after her.

Arthur looked up. He was getting Kate from the park. He thought Francine was with Muffy, but he heard a boy calling her name. He saw movement and recognized Francine. Francine stopped and blushed. The boy caught up to her. He pulled Francine towards him and kissed her.

"What are you doing?!" Arthur screamed. Francine pulled away from the boy and ran. Arthur pushed the boy, "Who are you? That's my girlfriend!" "Not hardly, little boy," the boy chuckled. "Go on home before your mommy gets worried." "Francine!" Arthur yelled. He tried to follow her. Francine was gone. Arthur looked back. The boy was gone too but Kate was on the path.

"Arthur, we need to go before Mom gets mad," Kate called. Arthur nodded. They rode their bikes home. Arthur stormed up to his room and tried to call Francine. The line was busy. He gave up and called Buster.

At Francine's house, Francine was on the phone with Muffy. She asked what she should do. Muffy didn't know what she should do. "It's your decision," Muffy said. "But Arthur is so angry. We're doing a science project together. What if he tries to ruin it?" "Ask to switch partners or to do the project alone," Muffy suggested. "Yeah right!" Francine groaned. "What am I going to do?"

A knock sounded at Francine's door. She ended her call and answered it. It was her father. Someone was at the door for her, a boy. Francine went to the door to see the older guy. She smiled. He didn't.

"If you aren't going to be my girlfriend full time, I don't want you," he said. She sighed, "But I like you more than I like him." "Prove it," he said, walking away. Francine closed the door. Her mother was glaring at her. "What?" Francine asked.

"You know what. You're playing with Arthur. He likes you a lot. You don't even care about him. I didn't raise you that way. If you're going to treat people that way, you can't date," Laverne said. "Mom!" Francine cried. "I don't care, Francine. Your father will agree with me."

"I agree already," he called from the hallway. "See, you're stuck. Treat Arthur right or you're not dating."

Francine hated it. She wanted to date whoever she wanted. She wanted to be more like Muffy. She wanted to have her first time with an older boy. She was ready for sex. She felt like she was ready right then.

When the house was quiet, Francine snuck out. She hadn't been to his house but she knew where it was. She got there and heard laughter in the backyard. She moved around the house and peered into the backyard. The boy was there…with Muffy. They were kissing. Muffy's bra was hanging off her arm.

"Muffy!" Francine screamed. Muffy looked up. She blushed. There was nothing she could say though; she was busted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Quadrilateral

Muffy and Francine were arguing. The boy's parents heard and told the girls to leave. The girls went home but the argument wasn't over. The next day at school, they got into a fight. They were taken to the office. A school counselor heard both their stories. She decided to mediate between the girls. She called them in after school instead of having them serve detention. They reluctantly went into her office.

"I brought you girls here because you have a lot of feelings to work out," the counselor said. Muffy humphed. Francine did the same. "Fine, pretend I'm wrong, but I've seen this before." "A love quadrilateral? You've seen that before? What kind of place is this?" Muffy cried.

The counselor laughed, "You'd be surprised, Miss Crosswire. I want to bring in both parties. We should tell the truth from now on and have the boys work out their troubles too. Who is the other boy?"

"He doesn't go here," the girls said together. They exchanged glances. Then they both stared at opposite walls. The counselor smiled, "I'll work my magic. As for Mr. Read, I already called him. He found out last night as well and he's very upset. His exact words were, 'I hope you expel her and make her move to Antarctica so I never have to see her again'," the counselor quoted with a smile.

"You're enjoying this too much," Muffy said. The counselor shook her head, "Yes, yes I do. You two are too young for this kind of drama. So, I'll fix your situation, for a price." "Name it. I have a bank account full of—"

"Sex education classes?" the counselor interrupted. Muffy blushed. "With your parents. Unless you all agree to talk to me."

The girls blushed. They knew they had no choice. They shared the boy's name and school. He was called in the next afternoon. Arthur was brought in too. They all sat in opposite corners. The counselor sat in the middle. She was bubbly and happy. She took lots of notes as she asked them questions.

"Muffy dated him first, then they broke up—supposedly," Francine added darkly. "Then you started dating him WHILE you were dating Arthur," Muffy grinned. "Which makes all of you wrong," Arthur hissed. "Shut up you baby," the older boy said.

"Language, children, language," the counselor grinned. "Alright, who needs to say more?" she asked. They looked confused. "You, older chick magnet, who else have you been with recently?"

"No one, even though it's none of your business. I like Lakewood High girls. They're cooler," he nodded. The counselor scoffed, "Okay." "Something feels off about this," Muffy exclaimed. Francine nodded. "Apparently not since you're agreeing about something," the counselor smiled. The girls humphed and looked away from each other.

"What's the point of this?" Arthur asked. The counselor shrugged, "I just want teens to be happy. Are you happy?" she asked. "No," he said. "Is anyone else happy?" "No," they replied. "Well then, I have work to do."

A minute later, a knock sounded at the door. The principal looked inside. He pulled the counselor outside. Muffy listened in at the door.

"You can't use the students for your romance stories anymore. Dismiss them, especially that other kid. He doesn't even go here," the principal demanded. "Oh, please, let me—" "No," the principal said. He left before she could protest. She entered the room and dismissed them.

"I thought you wanted us to be happy!" Muffy cried. The counselor shrugged, "Do whatever you want. I can't help you," she said. She pulled her purse out of her desk. Cigarettes were sticking out. The teens ignored her and left. They all had to walk the same direction. They were uncomfortable about this. 4 teens, a love quadrilateral. Arthur didn't know how he got to be a part of this.

"You know what? I'm done with you. I want off our project and I never want to see you again," Arthur exclaimed. Muffy looked to the older boy, "You're not even worth the effort. You always make me pay!" "I was going to say you could have him," Francine scoffed.

"I'd rather be single than put up with this," the girls said together. "Want to go shopping and gossip?" Muffy asked. "Don't mind if I do," Francine said. "Just take me by the sports store. I need oil for my glove." They left together to go to the mall. Arthur and the older boy exchanged glances.

"Sorry for calling you a little kid. Just trying to look good for the ladies," he grinned. Arthur scoffed, "Don't care," he said, kicking a pine cone and walking to Buster's house. They talked while watching Bionic Bunny reruns.

Arthur tried to forget everything; Francine tried to forget everything; Muffy tried to forget everything; the older boy tried to forget everything. All four failed miserably.

Francine and Arthur talked at school. They accidentally held hands but never let go. They agreed to talk after school.

Muffy and the older boy crossed paths at the mall. They duck into an empty dressing room for a make-out session. They agree to a movie the next night. Muffy called Francine. They agreed to double date…and all four were at the theater the next night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Smashed

The couples went on a second double date. Everything seemed to work out with everyone. Muffy even talked about going to prom. They all seemed happy. Arthur and Francine finished their science project. Then, the teacher gave them new partners. Arthur ended up with Sue Ellen. Their project was due in less than a week, so they agree to meet at the library after school.

When Arthur got to the library, Sue Ellen pulled him into a private room. Arthur protested. Sue Ellen shook her head. She pulled up a webpage on her tablet.

"You know him?" Sue Ellen asked. Arthur nodded, "That's the boy Francine cheated on me with." "He has a hobby of going after girls. Just thought you should know." "Why are you telling me this? Francine and I are fine now."

"No, you're not," Sue Ellen said. Sue Ellen pulled up another webpage. She showed Arthur a picture of Francine. It was from the night before. The two were kissing in public. "He has his buddies take pictures. I think he and Francine already did things. I wanted to tell you sooner but I couldn't."

"I can't believe her!" Arthur exclaimed. "You should've known, Arthur. Muffy is always getting into things. It was only a matter of time before Francine joined her," Sue Ellen said. "Why do you care so much?" Arthur hissed.

Sue Ellen blushed. Arthur gave her a funny look, "But you told me no." "I rejected you because I was scared. It's not every day the boy you've been crushing on since third grade asks you out. I liked you a lot, but I just…I regret that, okay?"

Arthur looked Sue Ellen over, "I regret it too. You'd be a much better girlfriend than Francine. You wouldn't do something like this to me." "Then do something about it," Sue Ellen smiled. Arthur nodded. He pulled out his phone. He called Francine. She answered. She was breathing heavy. A boy's voice was in the background.

"You're with him right now?!" Arthur yelled. "Arthur, it's not what you think!" Muffy cried. "We're playing tennis together! My dad built courts at the mansion. I had my Sweet 16 there!" Muffy cried. "Give it up, Muffy, he knows," Francine sighed. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't get over him."

"Yeah? Well I'm sorry too, Francine. We're done," Arthur growled. He ended the call. Sue Ellen patted his shoulder. Arthur hugged her instead. Sue Ellen blushed. The hug lingered.

When Arthur pulled away, their faces almost touched. They both blushed. Then, Arthur got the urge to kiss her. He went in. Sue Ellen didn't protest. The kiss lingered. When they did pull away, they felt awkward.

"What are you going to do?" Sue Ellen asked. "Well, Francine and I are broken up. We could go out, unless you're going to reject me again." "No, I want to," Sue Ellen smiled.

At Muffy's house, the girls finished dressing and looked over the older boy. Francine felt horrible about her fight with Arthur. The sex wasn't even good. It hurt too much. Muffy liked it too much. She bribed Francine to let her be there for her first time. Francine accepted but now she felt dirty.

Francine left the mansion. She went home and tried to call Arthur. He didn't answer. Francine sighed and went online. She noticed Sue Ellen had changed her status. Arthur hadn't. He was still in a relationship. But the other person?

Francine tried to call Sue Ellen. She didn't answer. Francine screamed. Her parents got mad and told her to tone it down. Her mother looked her over, "You've been fooling around with boys again, haven't you? I've had enough of this! You're grounded!"

"Whatever, Mom. It's not even worth it," Francine said. She blushed. Her mother noticed. "What isn't worth it, Francine?" her father asked. He'd noticed too. Francine stammered.

"I'm taking you to the doctor. If you're going to be a floozy, I want to make sure you won't leave me with another baby to take care of," Laverne hissed. "Ooh, if Bubby could see you now, she'd hit you with her shoe!"

"She'd love me! You never have!" Francine cried. She tried to run out of the apartment. Her father stopped her. He forced her into her room. Francine screamed into a pillow. She wanted it all to stop. She wished she'd never met the older boy. She hated Muffy too for what she did to help everything along.

Across town, Arthur and Buster were on the phone. Buster noticed the statuses online. He congratulated Arthur, but he warned him about the consequences. Arthur didn't care; he was happy to be away from Francine and with a girl he'd already liked before.

"I'm just trying to look out for you," Buster said. Arthur thanked him, "But I have to do what I need to do. I want to be with Sue Ellen. Francine is too easy. She only thinks about one thing." "She got that from Muffy, you know?" "Muffy was with Francine earlier," Arthur said. Buster asked for the story. Arthur told him.

Buster gasped, "They were having a 3-way?! That's gossip gold! We should spread it as a rumor to get back at them. It'll keep her from being mad about you and Sue Ellen." "She already called, Buster. That's a bad idea," Arthur said. Buster ignored him, "It'll do you some good to see her suffer."

Arthur disagreed but there was no stopping Buster. A few minutes later, Buster posted an anonymous comment online. A lot of people noticed, and soon all of Lakewood High was buzzing with the rumor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Bombshell

Sue Ellen and Arthur got noticed at school. Francine fumed but she had bigger problems. Someone posted flyers about her 3-way with Muffy and an older guy. The school counselor got involved, but the principal stopped her. She was enjoying it too much.

Arthur tried to ignore the drama. He stayed with Sue Ellen during every free moment. She let him into the English department's office after school. Fern was there too. They were working on the school paper. Fern had a grin on her face that Arthur couldn't place. Sue Ellen asked her why she was so happy.

"You know already, Sue Ellen," Fern smiled. "We've been tracking this guy for months. A 3-way with Lakewood High girls? Well that just proves his sole purpose in life is to breed with anything that moves," Fern laughed. It was a dark laugh. Arthur shivered.

"I forgot to tell Arthur about that. I knew about him because we've been tracking him. The pregnancy rates at his school went through the roof. It's either him or a group of guys like him. We're not sure yet, but we're getting closer," Sue Ellen said. A teacher came in. He looked the girls over, "Nothing goes in about the gossip, okay?" he said. They nodded. He nodded back and left again.

"How bad is it at the other school?" Arthur asked. Fern thought for a moment, "Well, their average number of pregnant students was maybe 3 per year. Two years ago, it tripped to 6. Then last year, they had 15. Right now there's 20. Lakewood High only has 1 but she dropped out, but I expect that number to rise. Do you know if Francine was on birth control?" Fern asked. Arthur shook his head. "How could you not ask her?" Sue Ellen asked. "It never came up," Arthur said.

"Arthur isn't like these guys, Sue Ellen. You're lucky you've got him, though if Francine wasn't so busy protecting her precious reputation, she'd be trying to steal him back," Fern noted. "Well I don't want Francine. Anyone who does nasty things like that doesn't need to be with me. She's too bossy anyway," Arthur grimaced. Sue Ellen squeezed his hand. Arthur squeezed back.

A moment later, a man in a suit barged into the room. He ruffled papers. Fern and Sue Ellen screamed loudly. Arthur ducked out of the room and got another teacher. When they returned, the English teacher and another teacher had tackled the suited man. They asked who he was. He wouldn't say. They called the school's resource officer. The resource officer called the police. The man was taken away. He never said who he was.

"Go home, kids," the principal demanded. Arthur, Fern, Sue Ellen, and a few others left the school. Sue Ellen was scared so Arthur took her to the Sugar Bowl for a milkshake to make her feel better. But she was still shaking. There was nothing to do now but wait.

"Did they start any stories about us?" Francine asked. A suited man shook his head. The other one was still at the Elwood City Police Station. Muffy pouted, "I think you're wrong. Sue Ellen had to write a story about this. She stole your man from you." "She did, but she can have Arthur. I bet he's the one who spread the rumor. He heard us."

"Francine, your mother's here," Bailey said. Laverne rushed into the room. Her face was red. She looked furious. She dragged Francine out and threw her into the car. She floored it to her doctor's office. She was speaking in Hebrew and saying curses about Francine. Francine was pale; that was something her aunts from the Old Country did, not her mother.

At the doctor's office, the doctor examined Francine. It was obvious what she'd done. He asked if she'd used protection. Francine didn't understand. Her mother was in the room; she started to sob, "Is there anything you can do?" "No, it's too late now. Watch her closely for signs of pregnancy. I want her back as soon as you know. Either way, you'll have an appointment in six weeks to check for diseases—" "Diseases?!" Francine shrieked.

"You stupid girl, you should've known better," Laverne choked in Hebrew. Francine cried. She didn't understand any of this. Her mother took her home. Her father yelled at her for what she did. Her mother yelled too. Her aunt called. She yelled. Everyone was yelling at her. Francine cried when she got to be alone. How could this happen to her?

Millicent found out about her daughter sending detectives to Lakewood High. She stormed into Muffy's room. The older guy was there. Millicent got red-faced and threw him out. She texted Bailey that he wasn't allowed inside anymore. Bailey didn't even know the boy was there, but he promised to step up patrols.

Millicent asked about the detectives. Muffy said people were spreading rumors and she didn't want them printed in the school's paper. Millicent didn't like her answer; she knew that rumors had sources, and those sources were usually truthful.

"What did you do, Mary Alice?" Millicent asked. "Nothing," Muffy said. They argued. Ed came into the room asking about the noise. When he heard about the rumors, he asked about them. "Nothing, Daddy, I swear," Muffy said, but Ed knew better. He pulled out his smartphone, "I'll search you online. Oh my god—" he cried before Muffy could stop him. He threw the phone. His eyes were welling with tears: "My baby girl's a whore!" he screamed. Millicent screamed dramatically. Muffy protested. Bailey watched from the hall, a smile on his face.

"Some detective called me about the rumor," Buster said. He was on the phone with Arthur. "I was just playing when I said I'd spread the rumor. I started playing games instead. You didn't think I'd done it, did you?" Buster asked. "No," Arthur said. "You should have though. Francine deserves this."

"Well, I looked into this boy they're talking about. People call him The Worm because he got people sick. I don't know how but they say he makes things rot off too. I don't get it, but Francine shouldn't have been with him. You didn't do anything did her, did you?" Buster grimaced. Arthur shook his head, "No, never. We're too young for that." "Good. I didn't want your stuff to rot off, whatever that means," Buster chuckled. "Hey, do you have math homework too? I'm stuck on a problem…"

Arthur helped Buster with his homework then called Sue Ellen. She was doing the same research as Buster and found the same things. She was worried that Muffy and Francine would spread them around Lakewood High. "Our school was so clean before they got there," Sue Ellen sighed. "It's not just them, but yeah, gross," Arthur nodded. "Promise me you never did anything with her," Sue Ellen said. "We barely kissed, especially lately. We never did anything else either. We're too young, and you and me are too young too."

"Agreed," Sue Ellen said. They told each other good night and hung up.

At the Crosswire mansion, Muffy's parents finally calmed down. They were furious at Muffy. They thought she knew better. Muffy protested. They yelled. Then, her parents dropped a bombshell: "We're sending you to reform school in Europe to clean up your act, effective as soon as we can get you on a plane out of here!" her dad commanded.

"No, all my friends are here! Please, no, I'll be a good little girl!" Muffy cried. Millicent scoffed, "You've been saying that your whole life, and I feel like the dumbest person in the world for believing you. You need to improve yourself, become a better person. Until then…you aren't my daughter."

Now everyone was crying again, but the decision was final. The next morning, Muffy was dressed in her best outfit. Bailey drove her to the international airport in Metropolis. Muffy boarded a plane to Francine, tears in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Discovery

People were shocked when they heard about the Crosswire's decision to send their daughter away. Francine's parents were supportive. They knew Muffy was a bad influence on their daughter. They were glad she was gone.

At school, people were still talking about what she did. Muffy was infamous. The boy was even more infamous. People were finding out about the diseases. They said all of them were nasty. Sue Ellen and Fern published a joint story about safety on the principal's orders. The counselor asked to submit an editorial about teen drama; the editor refused.

A week passed and things hadn't calmed down yet. Arthur and Sue Ellen were still going out. They went to the Sugar Bowl after schools most days, sometimes just to sit and talk. Buster joined them sometimes. He was happy Arthur was doing well.

Francine wasn't. She missed a few days of class because she was sick. Buster wondered if she was pregnant like the rumors suggested. Arthur didn't care. It wasn't his problem.

The Frensky's were concerned Francine was sick for a reason. They took her to the doctor. The test was negative and they gave her anti-nausea medicine. It worked some. She went back to school. Everyone gave her dirty looks. She wished her parents had shipped her off to France too so she could hide. In Elwood City, she couldn't hide. People who didn't really know her stared. Francine took to wearing hats in public so she could hide.

After another week, things hadn't gotten better. Girls were getting sick of the older guy taking advantage of him. Several were filing charges. Francine got anonymous messages to file charges. Francine ignored them. She had bigger problems: She was late. Her mom took her to the doctor. The test wasn't negative this time. Her parents were furious. Francine felt even sicker. Nothing was in her control anymore.

Francine's parents talked. They didn't want her roaming around Elwood City pregnant. They called family members. An old aunt in Metropolis agreed to take her. Francine had to leave that night. It took three days for the kids at school to notice. Sue Ellen wanted to do a story about everyone disappearing. Arthur and her editor thought that wasn't a good idea.

Things happened fast after that. Charges were filed against the older boy. The court held a grand jury. They decided there was enough evidence to act. A few months later, his trial started. A lot of girls were there. Some were pregnant or held babies in their arms. Others looked like they were in pain. It was a horrible sight, so many girls in the courtroom. Francine and Muffy were missing, but Francine's parents wanted to file charges. The district attorney added her to the trial but only if she could come.

Francine returned to Elwood City pregnant. People were shocked. Arthur felt sick. Sue Ellen comforted him. Their six month anniversary was coming up. She didn't want him thinking about Francine.

But a few days after her arrival, a paper hit the stands that forced Arthur to think about Francine. The older boy's lawyers claimed Francine's kid was her ex-boyfriend's. Arthur's parents found out. They demanded a test. The older boy's lawyer demanded a test too. There were risks, but Francine's parents allowed the test. The older boy and Arthur had DNA swabs taken. Francine was taken to the hospital. She had an amniocentesis. That got DNA from the baby. They compared the DNA to Arthur's and the older boy's. It took a few weeks for the results. The older boy was the father. Arthur was cleared and his parents were happy.

Elwood City felt different when the boy was convicted, safer maybe. Love was still hard to find. Arthur and Sue Ellen were still together, but a lot of couples had broken up. None of them had rough patches like Arthur did. He'd never forget the love quadrilateral that ended the way it did. He was glad Muffy was gone, that Francine had moved back to Metropolis after the trial. He was glad Sue Ellen wasn't like either girl, that she believed in waiting. Their favorite thing to do was nothing. They sat together in silence for hours, just like they wanted.

-end

a.n: sorry this got quick in the end. i have other projects to do for work so i needed to finish fast.


End file.
